


Where Fire and Ice Collide

by SovereignZenith



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Junkmetra, Not meihem, Symmrat, although it may seem like it from the title, junkrats thoughts while he blows stuff up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovereignZenith/pseuds/SovereignZenith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look in the inner conscience of Junkrat during battle, and how he feels about the woman of order who fights beside him.</p>
<p>Just a short little drabble I thought of while listening to a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Fire and Ice Collide

**Author's Note:**

> This is based loosely on the song "The Real World" by Owl City. It's a great song!
> 
> This is also based on color theory! 
> 
> The notes at the end delve a little deeper into how color theory plays a role in the fic! I strongly recommend reading up on the end notes when you finish the fic in order to fully understand what's going on!
> 
> Enjoy!

Another dawn, another plume of ash and kindled tinder gush forth into the velvet breeze.

Jamison knew he shouldn't enjoy the destruction caused by the compacted little cherry bomb; but he does.

Another burst of orange, a strange, yet familiar, warmth wells up behind his lungs. It manifests itself in his throat, gurgling upward into a maniacal uproar. 

Deafening pierces rock the earth, palpable and living. Jamison's own heart beats feverishly among the chaos. Energetically craving the mayhem he could, and will, instill yet again.

Glistening dust peppers the silky wind, brushing hot against his skin. Embedding a lovely pain into his body. Like the warmth of a kiss.

Bittersweet burgundy blazes become one with the vermilion sky.

A whiff of the ashen draft tastes of screams and blood. Prickling. Metallic. Sending spikes of pleasure down his spine, twisting with nervous writhes in his gut, and he is left wrought with relentless trembles.

Untethered power dissolves his enemies, leaving a shadowy residue in his wake. Battlefields become mosaics of turmoil. Painted primarily with honey orange fire. His signature written on the bottom. Bold and oppressive.

Each unsettling guffaw hid a vow that the world would know his presence. Would feel the quakes of his creations and cower in smoke and flames just as he did in his younger years. 

Many perished in his homeland beneath the lick of fire, beyond unidentifiable and forgotten. Reality burned fiery orange under his skin, his heart pumping liquid rage that ignited in the face of the undeserving and untrustworthy.

A smolder that cooled when he met her.

Between the orange gust of flames stood his sovereign sapphire, glistening like still water, dancing among the chaos, fluidly. Intricately. _Beautifully._

As another piece of architecture collapsed from the hungry blaze, she would weave another. Sleek and refined. 

Her eyes sent goosebumps down his arms and he would sigh in inaudible gasps.

Another architecture built in a flurry of ultramarine particles, wafting through the smoky wind, dancing with the orange cinders.

Her presence was of ice, stark against his fire, freezing. _Extinguishing._

Upon first meeting her, the embodiment of devouring rage, disrupted and uncomfortable, fought the cerulean embodiment of structure, like fire and ice.

Consequently, his thick wall of lava cooled and cracked under her steady advances, and the thick glacial facade she built around herself began to melt into a pool of shimmering water, granting them both passage to their vault of secrets.

Together, they familiarized themselves, wrought with uncoiled passion, released in swells of steam and love.

Fire shall continue to destroy and, in its wake, leave an open canvas for his cerulean beauty to pave new beginnings in.

He understands that he doesn't deserve her and he knows he **shouldn't** love the incarnate of order; but he truly, _undeniably_ does.

Wakes of flame lap the battlefield like a starving mutt. Streaks of woven light glint beautifully in the sundered landscape, tracing delicately from her hands, flowing like downy feathers.

Skies were becoming a hue like a subtle blush on ones cheeks. Another dawn, another successful mission.

Standing side by side, looking over the remnants of battle, the agent of unfaltering orange fire and the righteous beauty of blueprinted structures were set aglow by the colors that compliment.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me while I get into teacher mode here!
> 
> This fic was based on color harmonies, which is how colors mix based on the location they are on the color wheel. Depending on which colors one may use, it can create certain visual effects that artists can take advantage of. 
> 
> There're a multitude of different color harmonies but this fic focused on complementary colors, which are colors that are located on opposite ends of the color wheel. 
> 
> Examples include:  
> Red and green  
> Violet and yellow  
> Blue and orange(my favorite pallet)
> 
> The thing that's so cool about complementary colors however, is when they are put together they become more vibrant and appealing! They can also become jarring to look at and override one another if not managed properly. This normally happens when there is too much of both colors. Moderation is key, and when used correctly will make your art really stand out!
> 
> I think this is kinda like Sym and Rats relationship. At first, they sorta overlapped and fought against each other but as time went on they became closer, consequently becoming stronger because of it and learning to accept one another. :p
> 
> Teacher mode is over now. c:
> 
> This was sorta my whole opposites attract trope fetish again, fire and ice, orange and blue...meh. :S
> 
> because it's so short I wanted to try something a bit more poetic sounding as well. I hope you enjoy and please leave criticism or comments! But please be nice! :3
> 
> Also, here's a little source I used for the Color Theory tid bit:  
> http://www.tigercolor.com/color-lab/color-theory/color-harmonies.htm
> 
> XD


End file.
